


Qrow and his 8 dysfunctional kids

by Micha_fics



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Qrow may adopt more), Coping, Dad Qrow, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Figure, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Other, Parent Qrow Branwen, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow has adopted 8 kids, Qrow needs a hug, Suggestive Themes, anxiety bird, disaster family, let the bird be bi, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/pseuds/Micha_fics
Summary: Qrow has un-officially adopted 8 kids. See Qrow and his baby chicks in Atlas (we stan dad Qrow)---Not a story with solid plot but many short ones/ drabblesThis is just a collection of "one-shots" of Qrow taking care of his "chicks". Also slight hints of Clover x Qrow---This was heavily inspired by "full nest" written by Ao3 user shannedohttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21804772Please check out their work^^ it is a lot better
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 278





	1. Home cooked meal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [full nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804772) by [shannedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow helps Ren in the atlas staff kitchen with cooking food. Ren learns a few tips and bonds with Qrow. 
> 
> \---
> 
> They sit down and have a good meal,, (also the ace ops check the commotion to see a happy family dinner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a happy family dinner okay??

It was a normal afternoon so far. Qrow just came back from a boring meeting. 

Qrow was walking though the halls when he heart a small clatter and shout. He rounds the corner to see a giggling Nora run out of the kitchen; mouth-full. Just a normal day he thought to himself. He went into the kitchen to see what happened. Upon his investigation he saw a stressed Ren in an apron. Ren looked up surprised, he didn't notice Qrow causally walk up to him and start to turn down the heat on several pans. He picked up a bowl and whisk and began an rapid, yet controlled stirring motion. 

Qrow didn't say a word, he didn't need to. Ren was never good at expressing his thoughts or conveying how he is feeling. So Qrow had a habit of observing the young lad. He was trying to make dinner that night and Nora, being the little demon she is ate part of it. 

Ren was still watching silently as Qrow now began to sauté the cooked vegetables in the pan. Flipping them causally, never missing a beat. Without thinking Ren spoke;

"H-....How do you do that?"

"Hm?" Ren pointed at the pan

"That" Qrow now realized what he meant. He pulled a nervous Ren over and put the pan's handle his hands. 

"Have a firm grasp on the handle. Then you want to slightly push the pan forward, then quickly after flick your wrist upwards. But not to hard or you fling food every where. Give it a try" Qrow encouraged him.

Ren took a better hold of the pan. Pushing forwards in a swift motion then gently flicking his wrist up. After a few tries he got it down and in a rhythm. He smiled slightly, Qrow noticed. Satisfied with a now more relaxed Ren he made his way to the door.

Qrow could feel eyes burn in the back of his skull. "What is it?"

Ren was silent for a moment before he had the courage to speak up. "Will you help me?" After realizing his request he grew nervous.

Turning around Qrow merely smiled and nodded. Ren's mood shifted into a more upbeat and determined one. Turning back to his pan he began to season the food. Qrow walked over and cut up the rest of the food. Ren was making a stir fry for dinner. He was about to sauté it all together wen Qrow stopped him.

"Have you tried sesame seed oil instead?" Ren merely blinked. How did he not think of that? Swapping out the vegetable oil with sesame, he began to sauté. Ren was enjoying himself. They cooked together for the next 15 minutes. Qrow giving helpful advice every other minute or so. They were so caught up in cooking they didn't even noticed Nora pop back in.

"Hey Ren are you almost done?" giving her a curt nod; still salty about her eating part of his ingredients. 

"Good cause we are all starving!" she shouted excitedly. Qrow helped place the food into bowls and bring it out to the dinning area. He sat steaming bowls of noodles in front of the kids. They all instantly began to chow down. Ren looked pleased at how they devoured the dish. 

"What smells so good!" Qrow looked over. The Ace ops where here, they looked at the food.

"Ren made food! isnt it great!" 

"Looks amazing!" Marrow said. 

"Actually I had some help this time" Ren smiled looking over at Qrow. Eyes wide, he could only blink in surprise. 

"Well not only are you a living legend, you can cook too?" Clover looked at Qrow, smirk and all; Qrow only rolled his eyes.

"There a lot of things I can do" Clover raised a brow. Before he could press Nora cut in;

"Ewww, I trying to eat here" The Ace ops laughed and so did Teams RWBY and JNR.

Qrow wouldn't trade anything in the whole world for this. Moments like these, he treasured them. He found himself seated next to Clover. Hand in hand under the table. Laughing and having a dinner with his family. Nothing could be more perfect.


	2. Date and a scary movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow leaves the kids for a couple of hours, only to come home to them all screaming when he opens the door. Turns teens and horror movies dont mix well(Who would have thought) He spends the rest of the night calming them down. 
> 
> \----
> 
> *More Clover x Qrow than the last ch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took longer than expected

Qrow sat in a small diner across from Clover. Him and the kids were given the night off, so Clover invited him out to dinner. It was going well much to his surprise. He was very hesitant at first. He was so nervous and stressed about all kinds of things in life, Grimm, Salem, battles. But a simple date apparently had his heart pounding in his chest. Anxiety creeping and lurking in his mind. Conscious about everything he said and did. He was so nervous he was practically shaking. 

Clover taking note of the clearly obvious situation began some simple small talk.

"You okay? You barely even touched your food" Qrow snapped back into the present. He was so focused and in thought he forgot where he was. 

"Y-yeah Im fine, just-" he cut himself off. Clover furrowed his eyebrows. He could see right through him. So he just gave him a reassuring smile. Qrow was always fond of Clovers smile. It calmed him so see Clover so positive and understanding.

After a few more minutes the conversation was picked back up and more lively between the two. Clover shared past stories of how he met his team mates and funny moments during missions. Qrow told him about teaching Ruby to be a huntress and how proud he was of her. Clover was very pleased to see Qrow more relaxed and less anxious. He admired his dedication and pride when he talked about his family. He loved seeing that fondness in Qrow's eyes when he talked about his nieces. It was refreshing to see nonetheless. 

Hours go by of Stories and laughter. The Night was a success in both of their books. Getting ready to leave Qrow and Clover began to walk home. Walking side by side in the cold. Qrow smiled to himself as he walked close to Clover. He could help it, he felt so fluffy and light, like he was on cloud 9. Clover enjoying just the sheer presence of Qrow. He smiled down at Qrow, their eyes meeting from a moment. Qrow flushed slightly and Clover merely chuckled slightly. As cold, distant, and somewhat edgy Qrow appeared, he saw the kind soul behind his walls. Afraid to love or be hurt; vulnerable and afraid. He always tried to remain strong on the outside to be their for his family, but rarely had anyone their for him. He pushed people out and constantly blamed himself for every little thing. Clover at first couldn't understand how someone so beautiful and amazing like Qrow could hate them self so much. When Qrow let him in more and more, he saw his pain. He wants to help him now more than ever. He made it his personal mission and goal to help Qrow love himself just like his family does, just like he does.

Clover smiled only widened. He reached down and took hold of Qrow's hand. Qrow froze for a moment; Clover hoped it wasn't too much, but was quickly relieved to feel Qrow's fingers intertwined with his. They continued their walk back, Qrow leaning slightly on Clovers arm. Smitten and happy. Clover blooming with pride and joy from Qrow's gesture. They were almost back; Qrow reluctantly pulled himself from Clover. Clover, though understanding, was slightly saddened by the loss of touch and heat. He wished he could hold and keep Qrow close forever. Qrow opened the door and went into their quarters. He went to check on the kids before going to bed. 

Walking over to their lounge area he noticed light coming from the bottom of the door.

"Are they still up? Its 11" Clover stated. 

"I know right" Qrow said with a small yawn. He went for the handle and gently pushed open the door.

"What are you kids still-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Qrow and Clover jumped at the sudden screams. Pillows and other random objects thrown in their direction. Dodging most of them, a stray pillow hit Qrow square in the face. Clover laughed at Qrow's peeved expression. 

"Ah! Uncle Qrow! Im so sorry! We were watching a scary movie and then you walked in! And we screamed! And and and!-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down their kid I cant understand you" Qrow barley could finish his sentence when he was engulfed in a spine crushing hug. He walked over to see the kids all huddled on the couch, fear evident in their eyes. 

Sighing Qrow then walked over to the small kitchen a few good steps behind the couch. After a few minutes he brought out hot chocolate and set it on the coffee table in front of the kids. He put a random non-violent show on T.V to distract the kids. It worked a little, seeing as they all looked a little less tense. Clover chuckled as he watched Qrow throw more blankets over them. After a moment he decided to ask.

"So.. What happened while I was gone?" 

"Well you see.." 

"It was Nora's fault!!"

"What?!?" 

"Guys.."

"Dont blame me!!"

"Well your the one who--"

"Blaming each other does not explain why you all are scared out of your minds" Qrow finally cut in. Stoping the bickering. The kids collectively looked down in shame. Like toddlers being scolded. 

"Well?" He asked, causing some of them to flinch. Clover chuckling at the display. 

The kids finally started to talk about what happened. Jaune and Oscar wanted to watch a movie so they all sat down to do so. Nora got bored quickly so she suggested a horror movie. Oscar was hesitant but Nora wasn't giving up that easily. At first everything was normal. Cheesy jump scares, Nora flinging onto Ren just so he would hold her. Until the next movie was played. Suspenseful murderer cliché; Oscar terrified clinging onto a also terrified Ruby. Jaune was shaking as Nora sat wide-eyed next to him. Ren was stiff but maintained somewhat neutral expression as he panicked internally. Yang and Blake held hands tightly both frozen. Weisse had a blanket draped around her, shaking to the core. Apparently the scene was some girl was exploring an abandoned, flooded basement. With the tension thick in the air and the suspenseful music. The girl on T.V gasped, killer jumping at her screaming and that is when Qrow opened the door.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Qrow sighed. 

"I wish you kids would have been honest from the start, but that cant be helped now. Im not going to tell you what to do but I dont think watching those kinds of movies. Especially at this hour was the brightest idea now was it?" 

"Yeah... we're sorry uncle Qrow"

"Its okay Yang. Im just glad to see you guys are okay. You scared the hell out of me. Now try and get some sleep" He began to turn and walk away.

"Wait! Uncle Qrow" He turned around to see all eyes on him. 

"Will....Will you stay? Just a little bit longer?" Ruby begged, big eyes and all. He sighed with a small smile on his face. Taking a seat in between Oscar and Ruby. Ruby snuggling into his side, more at ease. A few minutes go by and a loud bang in the kitchen started the kids. Oscar jumped hard and clutched onto Qrow's arm for dear life shaking. Qrow calmed him and the rest down once again. Holding Oscar to his side; even if Oz was in Oscar and he was the last person Qrow wanted near him. Oscar didn't need to suffer because of it. He already felt horrible when he punched the shit out of the kid. Soon all the kids were all practically holding onto Qrow. 

More time passes by and the kids had fallen asleep on Qrow. Qrow smiled to himself. He felt so peaceful and at ease with all the kids piled on and around him. Ruby on his right sleeping with his arm clutched tight. Oscar the same on his left. Nora passed out across his legs, snoring loudly, Ren clutched on to her. Yang against Ruby holding Blake. Jaune propped up against the couch head leaning back; Weisse leaning against Blake. Qrow felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier by the second. He slowly drifted off into a very deep sleep. Clover walked back in to check on Qrow and the kids. He saw the heart warming display and snapped a quick photo. He planned on showing them in the morning. He sighed and walked over quietly to Qrow. Peaking his lips before throwing another blanket over him and the kids. 

"Good night Qrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are like all 18/19 (except Ruby and Oscar) but the are still kids to me. 
> 
> Also Clover and Qrow would  
> A.) make a very good and cute married couple  
> and  
> B.) Clover and Qrow would be even better parents (especially to all his baby chicks) (RWBY, JNR and Oscar)  
> \---
> 
> Hope this was better than the last. Im trying to work on being more detailed. Also Im open to any suggestions or Ideas you'd want to see. I cant guarantee 100% that ill do it but ill try!


	3. Grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Cover have a night off so they buy stuff to make dinner. (But Nora was like,,,nah man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to sleep but--,,Shopping,,,,thatsfunright??? Idk it sounded better in my head. (Chapter might be a little lame srry) So instead of domestic cute and fluffy Qrow x Clover, I was like....Nora could totally reek some havoc on these poor gays™ So I threw her and JNR + Oscar in for fun. Enjoy :)

All Qrow had to do was run a few errands. He was going to the grocery store to pick up somethings for dinner. Clover wanted to cook tonight and so he asked Qrow to come with him. He just needed a few things so it shouldn't be too long. Once they got to the store they did a little walking. Just browsing a few items before they started looking for what they needed. 

Qrow couldn't shake a weird feeling he had. It wasn't nervousness or butterflies. He couldn't quite place it; maybe he was just paranoid. Clover said he needed to look for something and asked Qrow to look for another. Qrow with his shopping cart, took off down the isle. Clover down the other way. He rounded the corner when he saw a quick shadow from the corner of his eye. He glanced slightly and saw someone. He quickly looked back before they caught on. He didn't get a good enough look to decipher who it was. 

Turning down the next isle he noticed another blur. "What the fuck" he thought. He then saw another quick blur. Okay some one was definitely fucking with him. He pretended to look at something on the shelf before quickly rounding the corner. He stopped and peeked around. Watching carefully, a blur moved into the isle. He watched intensely for a moment. Three more people joined in next to-- wait a fucking second. 

"Nora?!?" he shouted. She jumped and turned to look at him. 

"Crap! He found us out run bois!" Before she could get out of the isle he blocked the way. Other people who were actually shopping blocked the other end. She was penned in. 

"Nora...you have ten seconds to explain why you four kiddos are here" he side glanced at the boys. Oscar gulped nervously. 

"I, uh...well you see"

"Pumpkin Pete cereal??" Jaune meekly responded. Qrow only cocked an eyebrow at him. Ren sighed and told him. Being the responsible kid he is.

"Nora found out you had a night off and were spending it with Clover. She dragged us along to follow you guys." he explained. Qrow pinched hit nose in frustration. He didn't trust them alone in the store by them selves. Last time speaks for its self. Some say that store is still re-stocking on food and Nora is still banned. He told them to stay with him so he could keep an eye on him. Nora pouted, she was mad a Ren for tattling on her. Oscar just looked ashamed and embarrassed, standing next to an awkward Jaune. 

He found the item he needed and was still waiting on Clover. He wandered the isles for a minute then noticed the extremely bored faces of the kids behind him. Nora looked like she was going to fall over and die of it. Ren even though stoned face like usual had a slight undertone of boredom. Qrow looked over to Jaune and Oscar. Jaune was staring off into space and Oscar was snuffling and scuffing his feet. They all looked so miserable, he felt bad. Gods these kids would be the death of him. 

"Im not trying to torture you guys lighten up a little. You guys are making me feel bad." he sighed

"But im soooo booooored" Nora whined.

"Well I mean we did kinda crash his date" Jaune muttered. Qrow shot him a look before sighing. Its all Qrow seems to do these days when he practically has 7 adult toddlers to watch and one actual kid.

"Well I am still pissed you guys were snooping on me. But Im willing to let that go right now." he smiled lazily at them. Jaune seemed to perk up. So did the rest of them. 

"Come on, lets find something to do while we wait for Clover" Nora skipped along side him. Now a little more up beat. They wandered over to a sweets section. Qrow was already planning on getting something. He thought he might as well let the kids in. 

"You guys want to help me pick something?" Ren looked at Qrow wide eyed, so did the rest. Just a minute ago they were being scolded, now they were allowed sweets? Qrow really caved in. Nora eyes shinned as she scanned the shelves. She picked up a sugary cake of some sort and placed it in the cart. Qrow rolled his eyes and chuckled. He then noticed how Oscar was staring at a small carrot cake. It looked cheep so Qrow picked it up and placed it the cart as well. Patting his Oscar's while doing so. Oscar only blinked and looked at Qrow. He was confused with so many different emotions. Qrow didn't need to hear a thank you. He knew Farm boy was a good kid. So if this is something that would cheer him up he would get it. 

Walking down the next few isles Jaune started telling stories. He told stories of how he would fight with his sister over who got to sit in the cart. His eyes always lit up when he talked about his family. He was smiling bright. Everyone enjoying his stories. 

"Man that was so long ago, I only got in the cart like once" he remarked a little down. 

"Wanna hop in then?" Even Qrow was slightly shocked at his own words. Everyone just blinked until Jaune perked up.

"Really! I can!" he smiled excitedly. 

"I don't see why not" Qrow said. Moving things over so Jaune had room. Jaune happily got in the cart, smiling brightly. Qrow found himself smirking as he watched the kids. They all seemed to be in a better mood. 

Qrow wandered around with the kids. Talking and laughing, it had been a little while and still no sight of Clover. Qrow looked a little worried. The kids caught on, so they suggested to look for him. They headed off to where Clover said he was going to be. Only to find when they got their, he wasn't in sight. 

"Maybe we passed him?" Ren asked

"Maybe, lets keep looking-" A crash of glass and they looked over to see Nora bumped into a shelf of wine. Qrow sucked in air through his teeth. We hissed it out sightly when the manager of the store had a fit. He was losing it on Nora. He was getting a little to close for Qrows liking. The manager took an aggressive step closer. Nora looked peeved but guilty. He looked over to the other kids, Ren looked about the same as Nora. Juane looked around nervous and not sure what to do. And poor Oscar looked scared like a small child being scolded. Qrow needed to step up now. He was tired of this guy making his kids feel bad.

"Look pal, it was an accident. Stop yelling at her"

"Those where highly expensive!!" He shouted. Qrow looked over at the price tag. Nora broke about four, each around 140Ⱡ. Qrow looked at the guy once more, then back to Nora before sighing and pulling out his wallet. Nora gasped a little but he ignored it and shoved the money at the guy. 

"Here." he said in a cold tone, then motioning for the kids to move. They all shuffled awkwardly behind him. Except for Jaune who was till in the cart.

"Im really sorry Qrow" Nora mumbled. He turned and just smiled at her. 

"Nora, kid, its okay. It was an accident and stuff happens. Believe you me, I've done worse" he smiled at her. She smiled a little back. She looked a little bit better, He turned to face them. He was about to speak when-

"Qrow? There you are! I've been look all over the damn store for you!" Clover shouted, more worried than upset. Clover came from around the corner. Qrow smiled at Clover and apologized. 

"Sorry Cloves, I got caught up for a second" Clover looked over to see what he meant, he then realized.

"Oh god please tell me nothing broke or is on fire" Clover asked. Nora and the kids looked down a bit before Qrow jumped in.

"Surprising no, lucky you" he covered for the kids. Clover smirked at Qrow's response. 

"Hmp, lucky us" Qrow smirked back

"Alright kids, we are going to head back now. So its time for you too" Clover informed them. 

"Aww man" Nora and Jaune sighed. Starting to walk back. Ren smiling a small bit shaking his head at his teammates. 

They checked out and left for the base. The walk back was nice. Clover and Qrow held hands. The kids in front of them laughing and joking. Ren held Nora's hand to keep her from darting off. It was nice to watch them get along and have fun. Oscar walked along side Jaune, content watching things play out like Ren. They had arrived back to the atlas living quarters. Nora took the cake with her and went to eat it all herself. Jaune chased after he. Clover told Ren to watch over them, that they all had work tomorrow. Oscar started to head off with them when Qrow called him back for a second. 

"Hold on a sec Kid" Oscar looked nervous for a second. 

"Here" he handed him the carrot cake from earlier. It was small but Oscars eyes lit up again when he saw it. Qrow smiled a little at his reaction.

"I-i....T-thank you so much!" Oscar smiled at Qrow. It was a happy smile that Qrow was content with. Such a brght and lovable smile. He had seen it on all of the kids, each a little different from the other. Nonetheless it still made Qrow happy seeing them. He patted Oscars head and ruffled his hair a bit. Oscar gave another quick smile before happily dashing off with his cake. 

"Well that was adorable" Clover remarked, leaning up against the kitchen counter. 

"They all are" Qrow responded before standing next to him. Clover pulled Qrow in close. They just stood there for a moment content. Clovers arms wrapped around Qrow, resting his chin on Qrow's shoulder. They stood there enjoying the presences of one another. Eventually Clovers breath started to tickles Qrow's neck. He squirmed a little before playfully elbowing Clover off. Clover stole a quick peck on the cheek before letting go.

"Lets get dinner started shall we?

"Sounds good, Im starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar likes carrot cake should be cannon.
> 
> Im going to try and sleep now, more on its way!!
> 
> \------
> 
> (Also I like how this was supposed to be a short chapter but i think its my longest one yet XD)


	5. I am scrapping this and re-writing this

okay so i still really like this idea and want to continue to write this but i really REALLY dont like how i started it :/ I am going to delete and then re-write some or just scarp and then replace it with a different idea. I dont want to give up on this book yet, I just want to make so soft family fluff. I love the dad Qrow Headcanon. I am going to be taking my time tho so idk when the re-writes are going to be up. Again sorry to anyone (if ur reading this) who enjoyed this that i stopped like out of the blue. I kinda suck :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i am sorry (and i am still writing from across the court :'D


End file.
